Don't Love Me
by Rizuki29
Summary: Takdir sudah terlalu baik memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu..


**Don't Love Me **

**Title: **Don't Love Me

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):** Hara as You, Sehun, Kris

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Duration: **Oneshoot

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. EXO members are belong to theirself.

**Author's note: **Fict ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata salah satu temen saya, dengan merubah sedikit plot dan sedikit inti cerita. Juga dari lagunya Hyorin-Don't Love Me.

Happy reading all~ :*

**Summary: **Takdir sudah terlalu baik memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu..

**oOo**

Dari langit Sang Kuasa itu, tetesan air masih saja turun. Semakin lama, intensitas air yang disebut hujan itu semakin tinggi. Awan-awan kelabu yang masih berarak di langit itu, berhasil menutup akses sinar matahari yang akan melaksanakan tugasnya menghangatkan bumi.

Di bawah guyuran hujan itu terlihat seorang gadis yang berjalan santai melalui setiap jalanan yang dilaluinya. Dia sangat menyukai hujan. Itulah sebabnya dia tak membawa apapun yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Dia lebih suka membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena dia sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia berhenti disaat merasa air hujan tak lagi menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, dan terkejut saat menyadari seorang pemuda kini sudah menjajari langkahnya dengan sebuah payung biru yang memayungi mereka berdua.

Gadis itu menatap sang pemuda heran. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada sang gadis. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ya, meskipun senyumnya terkesan dingin, tapi gadis itu sudah merasakan sebuah ketulusan dari simpulan senyum itu.

"Kenapa, hum?" tanya pemuda itu saat sang gadis terus menatapnya. Bingung.

"Aku tak apa, Sehun-a. Biarkan aku seperti tadi!" ucap sang gadis dengan suara sedikit keras.

Si pemuda segera menutup mulutnya. Menyadari sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu segera melipat payungnya dan kini membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua kembali diterpa hujan.

"Ini kan yang kau maksud?" tanya pemuda itu setelah dia memasukkan payungnya ke dalam ranselnya.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keanehan sikap pemuda bernama Sehun itu. Kemudian dia meraih jemari Sehun yang mulai terasa dingin. Menggenggamnya erat, sembari tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengacak rambut sang gadis yang sudah basah dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia membalas senyum sang gadis. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat tadi.

oOo

"Segera akhiri hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu, Hara!" pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di balik jendela itu berkata setelah adik perempuannya baru saja tiba di rumah mereka.

Gadis yang kondisinya basah kuyup itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap ke arah sang kakak yang kini sudah berjalan ke mendekatinya.

"Pemuda itu! Oh Sehun.." ucap pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh yang tak bisa disebut pendek itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" gadis itu bingung.

"Anak _gangster_ itu pacarmu, huh?"

"Kak, Sehun bukan anggota _gangster_ lagi. Dia sudah berhenti, kak." sebuah pembelaan akhirnya keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tak ada bedanya, Hara. Jadi, sebelum semua terlambat, akhiri semuanya. Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian. Masih ada pemuda yang jauh lebih baik dari Oh Sehun itu."

"Tapi kak-"

"Aku tetap tak menyukainya, Hara! Sekarang pergi bersihkan badanmu dan segeralah makan!" sang kakak segera berlalu meninggalkan gadis bernama Hara itu.

Hara menatap kepergian sang kakak. Air mata itu kini sudah membentuk sebuah aliran kecil melewati pipinya.

oOo

Aku masih duduk di sebuah halte di dekat kampus. Menunggu seseorang.

Sesekali aku menatap ke arah langit, melihat tak ada sedikitpun bias sinar matahari di sana. Hujan yang selalu turun sejak dua minggu lalu benar-benar membuat kota kelahiranku ini tak hidup seperti biasanya.

Jarum jam tanganku menunjuk angka 15.30, saat kedua mataku menangkap seorang pemuda tengah berlari di bawah guyuran hujan menuju ke halte ini. Benar, itu Sehun. Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya saat aku bisa melihat bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ke arahku.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya saat dia sudah berada di depanku saat ini. Aku bangun dari dudukku. Sengaja aku mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang selalu aku simpan di ranselku. Membantu Sehun membersihkan air hujan dari wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak terlalu lama." jawabku agak keras agar suaraku terdengar olehnya.

Sehun segera duduk, membuatku juga duduk di sampingnya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari arah Sehun, dia terlihat kelelahan. Aku menatapnya yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf! Aku membuatmu kehujanan." ucapku sembari menatapnya.

Sehun tersenyum, mengacak rambutku pelan sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Tak apa. Kau merindukanku, hum?" tanyanya usil.

Aku tak bisa bohong. Aku memang merindukannya. Aku segera memeluk tubuh basah Sehun. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku disaat aku masih memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-a.."

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil dari mulut Sehun, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Hara-ya.." Sehun mendekapku lebih erat.

Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-a! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu? Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu.

"Kau ingin kita jalan-jalan?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap mataku dalam. Kehangatan itu terpancar dari tatapannya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Detik berikutnya Sehun sudah menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku. Hangat. Hanya jemari Sehun yang bisa membuat kehangatan seperti ini. Tak peduli harus ku lalui dinginnya malam di bawah guyuran hujan sekalipun. Asalkan bersama Sehun, kehangatan itu akan aku dapatkan.

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di kampus, hum?" Sehun bertanya setelah cukup lama kami terdiam dalam perjalanan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu saja." Bohong. Tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan kepada Sehun jika aku diminta mengakhiri hubungan ini? Aku tak akan melakukannya!

"Ah, begitukah? Baguslah jika semua baik-baik saja." Sehun semakin menggenggam erat jemariku.

Kami kembali terdiam. Membiarkan suara hujan mengisi kekosongan.

"Sehun-a!"

Aku terkejut setelah melihat di depan kini, sudah berdiri enam orang pemuda yang sudah jelas menghadangku dan Sehun. Ku lihat Sehun juga terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka.

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Sekarang aku mengerti. Mereka adalah anggota _gangster_ Sehun dulu. Sehun segera menarik tanganku. Mengajakku berlari.

"Sehun-a, berhenti kau!" teriakan-teriakan masih saja terdengar dari belakang sana. sepertinya mereka mengejar aku dan Sehun.

"Hara-ya, cepatlah pergi! Biarkan aku yang akan mengurus mereka. Sekarang, kau lebih baik pergi. Jauhi tempat ini, kau mengerti?" Sehun berkata dengan tergesa, dia kecup sekilas kening dan pipiku.

"Tidak, Sehun-a! Kau harus pergi bersamaku." aku enggan beranjak dari tempatku. Aku tak akan membiarkan Sehun sendirian.

"Berhenti di sana kau, Oh Sehun!" anggota _gangster_ itu kini sudah mengepung posisiku dan Sehun saat ini. Sehun melindungiku, dia menyuruhku agar tetap berada di belakang bahunya.

"_Ya_! Aku peringatkan pada kalian, jangan pernah sentuh Hara! Urusan kalian hanya denganku. Jadi, sekali lagi aku peringatkan, JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH HARA!" teriak Sehun keras.

Sehun segera mengambil kuda-kuda, dan bersiap melawan teman-temannya dulu itu.

Aku merasakan kedua lututku semakin lemas. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat saat aku melihat salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Aku bisa memastikan jika senjata itu sangatlah tajam.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya perlahan, Sehun-a," ucap seorang yang memegang pisau lipat itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Hara-ya, cepat panggil polisi!" teriak Sehun kepadaku. Dia masih sibuk melawan anggota _gangster_ itu.

Aku segera bersiap untuk berlari. Sejenak kulihat, seorang anggota _gangster_ yang memegang pisau lipat itu menyabetkan pisaunya. Kali ini tepat kena kaki kananku. Aku berusaha kembali bangkit. Aku harus memanggil polisi dan menyelamatkan Sehun.

BRUKK!

"HARAAA!" teriakan dari Sehun adalah suara terakhir yang dapat ditangkap pendengaranku, sebelum akhirnya semua benda menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

Setelah aku membuka mataku, aku segera paham jika kini sudah berada di rumah sakit. Melihat ada banyak alat kedokteran yang berada di sekitarku. Juga kondisi kaki kananku yang masih dibungkus perban.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" kini sosok kakakku–Kris–yang ku lihat baru saja datang dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Kris tersenyum ke arahku, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahiku.

"Dimana Sehun, Kak? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Aku mengkhawatirkan Sehun kini.

Kris mendengus, "Lupakan dia! Sejak kemarin kau berada di sini, dia tak sekalipun datang menjengukmu. Sampai hari ini pun, batang hidungnya tak terlihat. Tsk! Sudah aku peringatkan padamu kan? Berhenti menghubungi _gangster_ itu. Dia hanya menyusahkanmu, Hara. Setelah kau terluka seperti ini, kemana orang yang kau puja itu? Ck, lelaki seperti itu yang kau bilang pantas untukmu?"

Aku tak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Kris. Kata-kata itu terlalu menyakitkan. Benarkah Sehun sama sekali tak menjengukku? Benarkah itu?

"Hara-"

"Kak, kau benar-benar dengan ucapanmu? Kau tak membohongiku?" air mataku sudah mengalir saat ini. Benarkah Sehun seperti itu?

"Tanyakan saja pada perawat atau dokter yang merawatmu! Aku kakak kandungmu, Hara. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Hanya kamu yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Kau tahu, kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau masih meragukanku? Kau tak mempercayaiku? Aku kakak kandungmu, Hara."

"Aku lelah, Kak. Aku ingin istirahat!"

Kris mengusap sisa air mata yang menggenang di pipiku, dia mengecup pipiku.

"Baik. Istirahatlah dan cepatlah sembuh!" Kris merapikan selimut yang ku pakai, sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah keluar ruanganku.

Sehun-a, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tak menjengukku? Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Dimana dirimu saat aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun-a?

oOo

"Kau sudah datang?" seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu bangkit dari posisinya saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Sebuah senyuman dia berikan untuk menyambut seorang gadis yang baru saja datang itu.

Gadis itu segera duduk di tempat sang pemuda duduk tadi. Pemuda itu heran dengan sikap dingin gadis itu.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Hara-ya?" tanya pemuda itu berhati-hati.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku ingin kita sampai di sini saja, Sehun-ssi!" ucap gadis itu tegas.

"A-apa?" pemuda bernama Sehun itu menatap ke arah sang gadis. Dia tak percaya kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Benar. Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan kita. aku rasa sudah tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Kita sudah tak bisa lagi bersama, Sehun-ssi. Jangan cintai aku lagi, karena aku sudah tak lagi mencintaimu," gadis itu segera berdiri setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya," gadis itu bergegas pergi. Dia tak mungkin terlalu lama berada di depan Sehun, pemuda yang masih sangat dia cintai sampai saat ini. Di sela langkahnya, gadis itu menangis. Hatinya berharap Sehun akan mengejarnya saat dia pergi. Tapi ternyata, memanggil namanya pun tak dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Gadis itu semakin merasa kecewa dengan Sehun. Disaat dia yakin Sehun adalah yang terbaik untuknya, dia harus menerima faktanya. Fakta jika Sehun tak benar-benar mencintainya. Gadis itu semakin kecewa, hatinya sangat terluka.

Gadis itu...

Benar-benar patah hati...

oOo

Langkah kecilku masih terarah menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang jalanan ini. Sesekali, aku menendang pelan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kakiku. Ku arahkan pandangan pada biru juga cerahnya langit di atas sana. Sepertinya matahari akan menebus semua kehangatan yang sempat hilang sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Aku masih tetap melangkah. Entahlah akan pergi kemana.

Aku menyukai trotoar juga jalanan ini. Di sini aku mengenal _dia_. Di sini aku biasa menikmati hujan bersama_nya_. Di sini, aku bisa mengenang_nya_.

Aku merindukan _dia_...

Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Sembari menunggu, pandanganku sengaja aku arahkan lurus ke depan. Hingga tiba saat penglihatanku tertuju pada sebuah objek yang berada di seberang sana. Sistem syaraf dalam tubuhku seakan mendadak berhenti.

"_Sehun-a..."_

Ku lihat kau berdiri di seberang sana. Menatapku.

Segera ku balikkan badanku. Aku tak mungkin melanjutkan langkahku lagi. Aku harus memutar arah. Tak mungkin aku menyeberang sekarang, di saat kau berada di sana. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi.

_Meskipun aku merindukanmu..._

Aku kembali melangkah. Menjauhimu.

Ah, kenapa air mata ini harus turun di saat seperti ini? Pergelangan tangan kananku segera mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

Ternyata hari ini masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku pikir aku sudah menerima keputusanku sendiri. Aku pikir aku sudah belajar menerima semuanya. Tapi ternyata..

Setiap hari, semuanya terlihat sama.

Aku dan air mata. Masih sakit. Dadaku serasa terhimpit saat kedua mata ini menatapmu. Tapi, akan semakin terasa sakit dikala aku berjalan menjauhimu seperti saat ini.

_Sehun-a, aku harap kau tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini._

Setiap langit menumpahkan airnya ke atas bumi, semua memori itu akan terkenang kembali. Kenangan itu akan kembali hidup dalam pikiranku. Masih ku ingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana kita menghabiskan waktu selama hujan turun.

Bahkan, aku masih bisa mengingat bau harum bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekeliling kita, saat kau pertama kali menciumku. Aku masih mengingat nyanyian burung yang terbang mengelilingi kita, saat kau memelukku yang tengah terluka. Aku masih mengingatnya, _Sehun-a._

Aku masih mengingat dirimu.

Meskipun ini menyakitkan, tapi aku tak bisa menghapusmu. Terlalu susah membuang semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama.

Kali ini, biarkan aku yang merasakannya, _Sehun-a._ Cukup aku yang menanggung sakit hati ini. Biarkan aku saja yang merasakan penyesalan ini.

oOo

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Sebentar saja. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal sebelum aku meninggalkan Korea,"

Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Oh. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke Amsterdam."

"Baik. Di tempat biasa aku akan menunggumu," Hara menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia menatap sejenak jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian bergegas pergi.

Hara sudah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan sebuah kafe itu. Dia kembali menunggu. Seseorang yang baru saja menelfonnya akan menemuinya di tempat itu.

Berkali-kali gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya. Dia terlihat gugup. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun, sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali bertemu. Benar. Sehun adalah orang yang menelfon Hara.

Hara mengatur detak jantungnya. Dia juga terlihat meremas jemarinya. Perasaan gadis itu juga kacau. Anggap saja ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun. Sehun akan meninggalkan Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amsterdam. Ya, begitulah tadi yang dikatakan Sehun di telepon.

Kini, kedua lensa Hara melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di seberang jalan. Sehun tersenyum kecil ke arah Hara. Sementara Hara, dia masih memandang ke arah Sehun yang terus melangkah. Tiba-tiba, Hara melihat sebuah sedan putih yang meluncur agak cepat menuju ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang menyeberang. Tampaknya Sehun tak menyadari itu.

"Sehun-a..." pekik Hara keras.

Dan...

BRUKK!

Hara merasa seperti ribuan peluru menembus jantungnya. Tubuh gadis itu terpaku. Kedua kakinya terasa berat untuk dilangkahkan. Hara hanya bisa melihat Sehun ambruk di trotoar jalan. Hara merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Air mata Hara meleleh deras. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, otak Hara memerintahkan untuk menghampiri Sehun yang sudah tergeletak itu. Hara berlari kencang.

Sehun terkapar bersimbah darah. Kemeja yang dipakai memerah oleh darah. Wajah putih Sehun memucat. Hara segera mearih tubuh Sehun.

Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka, dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hara sudah memeluknya dan menangis histeris. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Hara.

"Terimakasih Hara-ya. Kau pernah menjadi bagian diriku. Kau tahu, takdir sudah terlalu baik karena telah memisahkan kita. Ada baiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kalau kau dan aku masih berhubungan, maka semua akan percuma. Aku mencintaimu, Hara-ya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-a.." ucap Hara di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mata Sehun terpejam. Hara makin histeris. Dia memandang wajah Sehun. Kedua mata pemuda itu terkatup rapat. Bibirnya semakin membiru. Darah masih terus mengalir dari kepala belakang Sehun.

Dan denyut nadi itu, sudah tak lagi ditemukan...

.

_Dua tahun kemudian..._

Seorang gadis tampak berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Di tangannya tergenggam erat seikat bunga tulip merah yang sangat cantik. Akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah makam. Tertulis nama orang yang sangat dia cintai di nisan itu.

_Oh Sehun._

Gadis itu tersenyum sebentar. Dia berjongkok di samping makam itu.

"Sehun-a, apa kabar? Maafkan aku. Aku baru menemuimu sekarang. Ah, selamat ulang tahun, Sehun-a.." gadis itu meletakkan seikat bunga tulip merah itu di atas makam.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku melanjutkan studiku di Amsterdam. Dan bunga tulip ini hadiah untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya," air mata gadis itu sudah mengalir. Tapi dengan segera dia mengusapnya.

"Kau bahagia kan, Sehun-a? Jagalah dirimu baik-baik! Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun-a.."

Langit di atas berubah warna. Mendung pekat dengan cepat menutup birunya langit. Sejenak gadis itu menoleh ke atas. Dia memandang langit yang semakin mengelabu itu.

"Hara!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah gerbang pemakaman. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi memberikan isyarat pada gadis itu untuk mempercepat 'pertemuan'nya dengan Sehun. Gadis itu mengangguk ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sehun-a. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Suatu saat nanti," gadis itu pun melangkah meninggalkan pemakaman itu, tepat saat hujan mulai mengguyur Seoul.

.

**THE END.**


End file.
